Friday the 13th Part III
Friday the 13th Part III is the third film in the Friday the 13th series. It was released theatrically in 3-D in 1982. This is the first film to feature Jason wearing the signature hockey mask, which has become a trademark. It is the sequel to Friday the 13th Part 2 and is followed by Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. Much like its sequel, the film was intended to end the series. However, unlike its sequel and the later film, Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, this film did not include a moniker in its title to indicate it as such. Plot Picking up the day after the events in the previous film, Jason, who had survived the attack by Ginny Field and Paul Holt, sneaks to a local store to steal clothes from the live-in couple Edna and Harold. He kills Harold with a meat cleaver to the chest and impales Edna through the back of the head with her knitting needle before moving on to Higgins Haven, a nearby lakefront cottage, where he hides in the barn. Meanwhile, Chris Higgins and her friends Debbie, Andy, Shelly, Vera, Chili and Chuck come to visit the cottage, so Chris can get a handle on a tragedy that happened two years prior. Shelly, who was set up with an unimpressed Vera plays pranks that frighten and upset his friends. He and Vera go to town for some shopping and run afoul with a local gang of bikers; Ali, Fox and Loco. Pushed too far, Shelly stands up to them and runs over Ali's motorcycle, impressing Vera. When they return, Chris' boyfriend Rick is upset by the display and the pair of them leave together. Jason, recovering from his injuries kills Fox and Loco as they attempt to set fire to the barn after siphoning gas from Chris' van. Ali attacks Jason and is beaten unconscious. As night falls, Andy and Debbie go off alone to have sex while Shelly attempts to come onto Vera, but he is rejected. After scaring her with a harpoon gun and hockey mask, he ventures into the barn after who he thinks is Chili and Chuck while Vera accidentally drops his wallet into the lake. As she goes to retrieve it, Jason, now in the hockey mask shoots Vera through the eye socket with the harpoon gun. Inside, Debbie goes to take a shower and Andy, while walking on his hands is unexpectedly bisected by Jason. Debbie goes to lay down and discovers Andy's body in the rafters just before she is stabbed through her neck from underneath the hammock. Meanwhile, Chris fills Rick in on what happened two years prior when she ran away from home, and was attacked by a horrible, disfigured man in the woods. Later, Rick's car breaks down and the two begin to walk back. At the same time, the power goes out at the Haven and Chuck goes down to check on the power. Shelly, whose throat was slashed, falls down dead in the kitchen in front of Chili, who thinks he is playing a prank on her. Chuck encounters Jason in the cellar and is thrown against the electrical box and killed. Chili discovers that Shelly's death isn't an act, then finds Debbie and Andy's bodies upstairs. She tries to escape but is impaled with a red-hot fireplace poker. Rick and Chris return to discover the house in disarray. Rick wanders out alone. Chris goes outside to call out to him, but Jason keeps his hand held over his mouth just a few feet away. Chris goes back inside and Jason kills Rick by crushing his skull with his bare hands. Now alone, Chris faces Jason who chases her through the house and the barn. She stabs him and hangs him, but he remains alive. When she recognizes him as the man who attacked her, Ali awakens from his earlier attack only to be dismembered and killed by Jason upon attacking him. Chris picks up an axe and brings it down on his skull. Terrified after he staggers after her for a few steps, Chris then watches Jason fall to the ground presumably dead at her feet. Chris pushes a canoe out onto the lake, where she falls asleep before awakening, frightened. She sees Jason in the house and tries to flee when he comes after her, only to realize that his coming after her was just her imagination. The decayed body of Pamela Voorhees suddenly leaps from the lake and pulls her under the water, which also turns out only to be a dream. A period of time later, the police arrive and take a clearly hysterical and disturbed Chris from the property as the camera pans over to Jason, dead on the floor of the barn, and showing the lake is at peace again. Cast *Dana Kimmell as Chris Higgins *Paul Kratka as Rick *Tracie Savage as Debbie *Jeffrey Rogers as Andy *Catherine Parks as Vera Sanchez *Larry Zerner as Shelly *David Katims as Chuck *Rachel Howard as Chili *Richard Brooker as Jason Voorhees (Steve Daskawisz (also known as Steve Dash) appears as Jason during flashback from Part 2) *Marilyn Poucher as Pamela Voorhees (Betsy Palmer appears as Mrs. Voorhees during flashback from Part 2) *Amy Steel as Ginny Field (flashback from Part 2) *John Furey as Paul Holt (flashback from Part 2) *Nick Savage as Ali *Gloria Charles as Fox *Kevin O'Brien as Loco *Cheri Maugans as Edna *Steve Susskind as Harold *Perla Walter as Mrs. Sanchez *David Wiley as Abel Images External links * Category:Films Category:1982 release Category:Friday the 13th series Category:Rated R